Itami Kurage
Itami Kurage, also known as the Chinese Hero: Cuttlefish, is the former No. 19 Pro Hero in Japan, and current homeroom teacher of Jibun High School's Class 1-A. Appearance Itami Kurage is a beautiful young woman. She usually wears hoop earrings and keeps her hair up. Gallery Itami Kurage Front.jpg Itami Kurage Side.png Personality History Kurage was born and raised in China. She became a pro hero and then moved to japan when she was 19. She was hired to be a teacher at Jibun High School at 24. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Great Strength: Great Speed: Great Stamina: Great Durability: Great Endurance: Enhanced Reflexes: Enhanced Swimming: Underwater Breathing: Bilingual: Kurage speaks both Chinese and Japanese fluently. Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Kurage uses her Martial Arts abilities to disable her opponents. She uses her invisibility to land techniques unseen. Chinese Martial Arts: Kurage is an expert in a few Chinese Martial Arts, mostly focused on explosive internal attacks and pressure points. She can use her expertise in pressure points for a variety of effects. Fa Jin: Fajin strikes are very penetrative, sending the energy of the strikes deep into the body. Compared to external martial art strikes that spread the damage out on the surface. When using her Fa Jin Super Moves, a circle shockwave appears at the moment of explosive force. Dim Mak: To effectively use Dim Mak requires the ability to use Fa Jin. Dim Mak lets Kurage strike pressure points with Fa Jin for a variety of effects. Quirk [https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Paintop_Cuttlefish Paintop Cuttlefish]: Grants Kurage the abilities of a Paintop Cuttlefish. Which results in increased physical abilities, the ability to regrow limbs, and the ability to rapidly alter her skin color at will to match her surroundings, which makes her practically invisible. She can also breathe underwater and swim faster than a normal person. Techniques Invisibility: Kurage continuously and rapidly alters the color of her skin to match her surrounding, turning her practically invisible. Although she can be perceived if someone's eyesight is enhanced by their quirk or by using things like thermal vision. Dim Mak: Eye: Kurage strikes a certain pressure point on either one of the opponent's arms, legs, or back. They will then immediately have blurred vision. The effect will usually go away after around 5 minutes. Dim Mak: Wake: Kurage strikes a certain pressure point on either one of someone's arms, legs, or back. They will immediately wake up. She usually uses this to wake up fainted allies. Dim Mak: Confuse: Kurage strikes a certain pressure point on either one of her opponent's arms, legs, or back. Their mind will immediately become scrambled and hard to focus. Dim Mak: Puke: Kurage strikes a certain pressure point on either one of someone's arms, legs, or back. They will immediately feel like vomiting and then vomit after several seconds. Dim Mak: Punishment: Kurage puts her hand on a certain pressure point on one of her student's arms, legs, or back and then puts pressure on it using Fa Jin. The victims of this technique will get diarrhea after several seconds. She uses this technique to punish her students and they have learned to start running to the bathroom before they even feel the pain in their stomachs. Super Moves Dim Mak: Time Bomb: Kurage strikes a certain pressure point on either one of her opponent's arms, legs, or back. After 5 minutes to 5 hours, depending on what she wants, the victim will suffer internal damage on that body part. Using it on an opponent's back will cause them organ damage, causing them to cough up blood. Fa Jin: Knockout: Kurage puts her hands together in a cross on her opponent's chest, and then pushes her hands with explosive force targetting their chest cavity. Results in the target being knocked out. Fa Jin: Launch: By pushing her hands together in a cross on something or someone's chest or back, with a small jerk of her body, her target is sent flying with explosive force. Fa Jin: Crush: Kurage grabs an opponents limb or weapon and then with sudden explosive power, crushes it. Usually results in the bone being broken or the weapon being crushed. Other Author Note: Although her physical speed is only Great Speed which would normally be a 3 in stat speed, her Enhanced Reflexes and her martial arts training allow her to fight at the level of a 4 in speed. Her physical strength alone would give her a power of 3, but her martial arts elevate it to 4. Compatibility Good * Very good compatibility against Eye-Sight Activated Quirks are ineffective against her due to her near-invisibility. * Very good compatibility against Judo Practitioners due to her Dim Mak and Fa Jin techniques being very easy to land when they attempt to use their techniques on her. * Very good compatibility in water due to her Invisibility working even better underwater, as well as her having the ability to breathe underwater. Her swimming is also to an enhanced level from her quirk. Bad * Bad compatibility against Quirk's that enhance eyesight or grant other types of sight like thermal vision, due to them being able to see through her invisibility or see more than normal. Equipment & Weapons * Camouflage Costume: Kurage's hero costume instantly changes colors along with her skin, allowing her to blend in with her surroundings even when wearing clothes. * Hoop Earrings: Kurage's hoop earrings are made exactly like her Camouflage Costume, adapting along with her. Relationships Josei Komori Itami became friends with Josei fairly quickly, being fellow teachers, them being the same age, height, close birthdays and their quirks going well together in a team up. Battles Trivia * Itami's dad is Japanese and moved to China when he was 20 where he met his wife, Itami's Mom. When they had Itami, because they wanted her to move to Japan when she became an adult, they gave her a Japanese name. * Itami inherited her appearance from her mother. * Itami means Pain and Kurage means Cuttlefish. * Her Martial Arts are based on Xi Chun-Li's abilities and this article. * Itami Kurage is based on Xi Chun-Li from the series Terra Formars. Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Hero Teachers Category:Homeroom Teachers Category:Females Category:Females Category:Females Category:Pro Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Rank Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Black Rabbit Universe